


0 Impostors Remain

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Betrayal, Crewmate Black, I dunno what I'm doing with it, Impostor White, Impostor Yellow, Impostors don't use vents, Interspecies Relationship(s), It was just a headcannon at first, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spaceships, The Skeld (Among Us), Then the idea grew legs and ran away, enjoy i guess, so here's a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: It doesn’t matter that he was an impostor. It doesn’t matter that it was never meant to be. If it was for Black, he would do anything to make it work. He would betray anyone, tear everything apart just to be with his crewmate. His Black.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 26
Kudos: 469





	0 Impostors Remain

White was an impostor. He was born to be one, trained by the Mothership to be a cold-blooded killer. However, he wasn’t born with the abnormalities the average impostors shared. The Mothership didn’t notice until it was too late, and in an attempt to not waste a trained subject, they injected his body with a parasite that gives him the power the other impostors had. They then gave him a name, one that wasn’t White. The only difference between the others and White was that White could control his monstrous side extremely well, the parasite not blending with his body as well as the Mothership expected, thus allowing him windows to learn to handle that parasite.

A few months later, he was assigned a mission along with Yellow to infiltrate the Skeld and kill the crewmates by any means necessary and retrieve the ship. ‘For research purposes’ they said, ‘For the greater good’ they said. Bullshit. White disliked Yellow. Sure, she handled her previous missions just fine, but something about her just irritated White so, so much.

It had been several days after they boarded the Skeld. No one was dead so far. The crewmates were friendly and it repulsed White. He was absolutely disgusted when he noticed Yellow mingling a bit too happily with the others. He took note of how jumpy Black was, how quietly observant Brown was, how hot-headed Purple was, how Cyan would stay with Purple all the time, how Green and Blue were joined at the hip, how Red and Lime worked together, and of course, how close Yellow became to Pink. There were a total of ten people on the Skeld besides White himself. Their objective was to fix it and drive the ship to the nearest landing point. 

The tasks were not too daunting, until Purple and Cyan turned up dead in Electrical after a power shortage. Purple was split in half, her top half missing; Cyan was stabbed, a clean wound through their visor. It was Brown who reported the bodies. They ended up in the cafeteria for an emergency meeting. Everyone took a seat around the table with the red button. 

“So. One of us- no, perhaps more than one of us- killed Purple and Cyan in Electrical. Who was it?” Brown took the initiative to start something, “I was with Red and Lime all the way until we spotted their bodies.” 

“I was with Yellow and Black before the lights went out... I can also prove Brown’s statement, I saw him, Red and Lime together when we were on our way to Admin.” Pink piped up, then glanced at White, “And I think I saw White in O2.” 

“Yeah, I was in O2, I stayed there the whole time.” White confirmed.

“Even when the lights were out?” Brown pressed. 

“Even when the lights were out. I’m not that familiar with the ship yet. I’m not sure if I can navigate in the dark.” He answered, lying through his teeth. Of course he can navigate in the dark just fine. The part with the ship wasn’t a lie though. He’d really get lost. 

“This means we have no suspect... As much as I hate leaving murderers on board, we cannot simply just eject one person. Everyone, continue with your tasks then. Any objections?” No objections. Brown concluded the meeting, leaving everyone to their tasks. 

During the whole meeting Black had been staring at White all along. He had been captivated by his voice since day one. His deep, smooth voice. It wasn’t anything compelling, but Black just felt that White was trustworthy. It was a gut feeling. A stupid idea to blindly follow. But he pushed those doubts away, and he finally reached out to White when the crew dispersed after they mourned for their dead crewmate. 

_ There are 2 impostors among us. _

Awkwardly, Black started, “W-white?” Said male turned around and stared at him, his silence prompting him to go ahead, “Can I, uh, do my tasks with you?” 

Another minute of silence. Black started to fidget. White approached him, “Stop being nervous. This makes you easy prey.” He turned to glance at Black, “...Aren’t you coming?”

His face lit up behind the visor, and White could hear his excitement, “Really!? Thank you so much, White!” Black swore he heard a ‘hmph’ from White, but he paid it no mind and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go to Communications! I have some data I need to upload!” 

White knew who the next target should be. Brown. He was observant, and will eventually get in their way, so they had to get rid of him as soon as possible, not to mention he was already suspecting White. While he was deep in thought, he stood guard for Black. He could’ve killed Black. He didn’t. He didn’t know why. “Hey White!” Black called out, the earlier nervousness completely gone, “Next is Electrical... Aww, that place gives me the creeps! White, look after me, okay?” White gave Black a look, then started walking towards Electrical. “H-hey! Wait up!” Black chased after his friend, reaching for his hand once more. White let him grab his hand.

When they were on their way to Electrical, another emergency meeting was called. This time it was Green who reported the body. It was Brown. He died a gruesome death as well. White sat with Black and eyed Yellow, who glanced at him as well. It was enough communication between them. Yellow killed Brown because she also knew he was a threat. 

“I found the body in the Medbay... I went with Blue and Brown was already dead by the time we got there...” Green trailed off, unsure of what to say. Blue nodded in affirmation of Green’s words. Red looked at Lime, Pink looked at Yellow and Black looked at White. This went on for a while until someone else spoke up.

“Weren’t you three going in a group?” Pink asked, gaze scrutinizing beneath her visor.

Blue looked apologetic, their voice trembling, “We, we thought if we let him run the scan as we finish up in the upper engine it would be more effective... B-but we didn’t expect them to strike in that short period of time!”

“...So you’re saying Brown was alone when he was attacked?” Pink repeated, deep in thought.

“Us four were together, I was clearing asteroids while Pink and Lime uploaded data, Yellow was keeping watch for us.” Red stated, the other three agreeing. Now the whole table’s eyes were on White and Black.

“We were together.” White simply stated, and Black nudged him as harsh as he could, “We were in Communications. Then, uh, heading to Electrical before this meeting was called.” 

Lime piped up after another while of silence, “There is not enough evidence... If one more person dies we will have to eject someone, this cannot go on forever...!” 

With a unanimous decision, they didn’t eject anyone this time either. They carried the body to Medbay and laid him on a bed, then covered the corpse with a blanket.

_ 2 impostors remain. _

Few more days passed without any more deaths. But after Purple and Brown were gone, the crew wasn’t the same. Black had been clinging to White since the first death. Yellow was still friendly with Pink. Those who were in groups stayed in their group. White made up his mind. He would kill today. He had to. He couldn’t possibly leave everything to Yellow. It was also to satiate his bloodlust. It’s not like he couldn’t have controlled himself, it’s more like he wanted to kill someone since Yellow had been doing all the good stuff. He couldn't afford to let Yellow find out he's gone soft.

They performed tasks together as usual, and suddenly the lights went out. Black went to grab White’s hand, only to find it wasn’t there. He panicked, breathing starting to become erratic. He was alone. He was alone and he was the only one close to the light box. He heard the door slam shut. He was shaking. In fear. Black took deep breaths, steadying himself. ‘Okay, I have to do this...!’ He told himself as he fumbled with the light switches, turning them back on after a while. Just before the lights turned on completely, Black heard the door slide open. He didn’t know what to expect. A painful death? Torture? Or... 

No. Nothing happened. Standing on the other side of the door was White, no abnormalities, with his eyes trained on Black. He could feel White’s eyes on him. Black let out a shaky breath, and ran straight towards White, tackling the taller male into a hug. With his slightly choked, teary voice, he managed to say, “I was scared.” Then his hold on White grew tighter. Surprisingly, White settled for assuringly patting his head. Black could feel his touch, it was so, very gentle. It was soothing... 

“You’re okay now.” White said, his tone as kind as he could be, “I won’t let anyone hurt you. It’s a promise.” His other hand wrapped around Black’s smaller frame, he lightly tapped their helmets together. It was just then another emergency meeting was called.

Everyone gathered at the cafeteria once more. Yellow sneaked a glance at White, confirming his guess. “Um, I found Red’s body,” Lime started, “In O2, after the lights came back on.” The whole table looked at each other again.

“You were with him last time we saw you. Are you sure it isn’t you who killed him?” Blue suspected, “It was dark, but I am very certain Pink and Yellow were with me.” She then looked to Pink and Yellow for confirmation, but then spoke again, “Speaking of which, where’s Green? Did you kill her too, Lime?”

Pink and Yellow looked at each other, nodding, then Pink voiced first, “Yes, us three were sticking together. We were at the lower engine. And no, we haven’t seen Green” 

Yellow then looked at Black and White, “You two were together, I take it?” White felt her piercing stare. 

“Yeah. We fixed the lights together!” Black answered, sitting slightly closer to White, grabbing his hand. White felt all warm inside. He didn’t know why.

The whole table looked at Lime, who was now as pale as a ghost. “No, no, guys, it wasn’t me! It wasn’t me, I swear...!” They merely continued to stare at them. Then, Pink and Blue stood up, followed by the others.

“Sorry, you’re the most suspicious right now. You’ll have to go.” Pink grabbed one side and Blue grabbed the other, “I couldn’t believe it was you, Lime.” The disappointment in Pink’s voice was palpable, suffocating, even.

They ejected Lime. Watched as they got sucked out by the airlock.

_ 2 impostors remain. _

They made a mistake. They made a grave mistake. Lime wasn’t an impostor. They are now three crewmates to two impostors. It was a dangerous game. They split up once more, Yellow stuck with Blue and Pink, and Black dragged White off with him. White knew what he should do, kill Black, betray the anxious and overly trusting male. But he couldn’t do it. He came to like the shy, black-clad crewmate. An impostor and a crewmate. A relationship never meant to be.

“White, I trust you, you know? I mean, if you were an impostor, I kind of figured you would’ve killed me by now, huh?” Black started fondly as he primed the shields, “White? When we get home, want to go on a date sometime? I’ll tell you my real name then, too!” 

White stood there, stunned. Black believed him that much? It would be a shame, then. To kill him, to never hear that shy, trusting voice ever again. That was when White decided. He will keep that promise. The promise of not letting anyone hurt Black. A date with Black sounded really nice... So he gave a small hum and nodded, and he felt the happiness radiate off of Black.

An alarm blared throughout the ship. O2 was sabotaged. Yellow was with Blue and Pink, as the alarm rang, she looked at Blue, “I’ll go to the Admin room with Pink. You fix the reactor in O2. Stay safe.” She was going to kill Pink, find White and kill off Black, then they would be able to take the ship, and their mission would be complete. She soon found what she expected, Black and White in the Admin room, the reactor fixed. The doors closed behind her as she entered.

Yellow looked at White, who had been extremely weird since he began moving with Black, and pieced things together. She laughed hysterically, “Oh my, the cold killer found himself a boyfriend!” White subtly shifted Black behind him, stance protective, as he stared down his laughing colleague, “To think you’d go and cozy up with a crewmate like that, maybe you’re not as great as they described!” Black stared, fear skyrocketing and anxiety coursing through his veins, he shrunk behind White.

White glared daggers at Yellow without a word, a murderous aura filling the room and scaring Black even more. She chuckled insanely, “I hope you’re just fooling around like how I was with Pink, you know, she was so surprised when I bit into her! Her terror was so delicious,” she shivered in delight, ”She was so beautiful, painted in red!” 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Black witnessed Yellow’s suit ripping open to reveal a mouth with a lot of sharp teeth and an overly long and sharp tongue. “Yellow, you’re-” Before he could finish, he was shoved to the side, White jumping away from the bite that certainly would’ve killed. He slammed into a wall, if it wasn’t for his heavily padded spacesuit he was certain he would be bruised. He looked at White, who was exceptionally calm in this situation. As usual, he couldn’t read White at all. 

“You god-forsaken idiot!” Yellow howled, lunging straight for Black with her maw wide open, and that was when Blue entered the room, bearing witness to the monstrosity that was Yellow attempting to attack Black. He couldn’t think. He stood at the door, shocked beyond words and just looked.

The psychotic impostor was too busy going after Black, she didn’t notice Blue at the door. She jumped over tables and chased after him relentlessly, seemingly ignoring White’s cold glare. When she finally cornered Black and was about to bite down and end it all, she heard it as she was penetrated by a tendril. 

**_“White!!!”_ **

Her eyes had gone wide as she went limp. He... White turned against her. Against their own kind. White silently walked up behind her, watching with emotionless eyes as she fell to the ground, the blood tainted tendril retreating into his mouth, “A promise is a promise.” She did not need to know he thought the whole mission was bullshit. She did not need to know Black had him wrapped around his finger, though he guessed she knew at some point. 

Blue watched the scene unfold, mouth wide open but unable to speak. An impostor just killed another impostor? How is this possible? He looked at White, remembering the moment he murdered his own kind in cold blood. He felt fear creep up his spine, and he quickly got up and left, not before telling Black to run away as well.

White’s helmet was off. His long, silver hair flowing down his back, right eye hidden behind bandages. His left eye was a gorgeous blue, and Black was captivated. He didn’t even feel it as his helmet was slipped off gently, his dark hair and gold eyes laid bare for White’s gaze. Black wasn’t afraid of White, even after the revelation that he was one of the impostors. He tenderly reached beneath White’s bandages around his eye, tugging them off. White let him do it, revealing his red eye. It was then the situation finally settled in Black, he flung himself at White, crying into his suit.

White held him and let him cry, softly whispering nothings and petting Black’s head in an attempt to console him. He felt White’s protectiveness in his hold and looked up into his mismatched eyes. Those eyes, so empty yet so full, it was contradictory and Black couldn’t tell why, they looked empty, but they were filled to the brim with overflowing affection. It was then he felt it, hands lightly holding his face, tipping it upwards.

Their lips met, and Black felt White’s slightly long tongue slither into his mouth and leaving his taste everywhere. Black loved it, he snuggled closer to White and leaned in for another kiss. And another. And another. He could feel White’s sharp teeth nipping at his lips too, but he enjoyed it.

“I love you, White,” Black gasped out in between kisses, breathless, as he wanted more and more, hands snaking themselves within the silver locks of hair. 

Something flashed in White’s eyes, “...Yes, I love you too.” His voice was still cold, but Black could hear the fondness oozing off these few words, and he never felt as happy as he did in the moment.

It doesn’t matter that he was an impostor. It doesn’t matter that it was never meant to be. If it was for Black, he would do anything to make it work. He would betray anyone, tear everything apart just to be with his crewmate. His Black.

“I’m looking forward to the date, Black.” White flashed Black a smile. It was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

_ 0 impostors remain. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha this game is making me ship colored blobs that have no face no personalities whatsoever
> 
> I main as white with the toilet paper roll. The bandages on White symbolizes the toilet paper roll(?)  
> At the end, it says 0 impostor remain because White is no longer considered an impostor  
> The reason? It can be anything, it's up to your imagination! 
> 
> This is my first work for Among Us and my first work posted on Ao3 so please bear with me! Feel free to drop me a comment to tell me how I did!


End file.
